


Alone In A Crowd At First

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Formalwear, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “My friend, your young Seaplane glares at them until they leave.”Shelly blinks. Searching out Jefferson who is missing from the ballroom. Where his young lover has run off to he doesn’t know.“Jefferson? Why on earth would he do that?”He has a small inkling. Remembering the confessions of being selfish. Of wanting Shelly all to himself.“Oberon, you are what I believe the young people call ‘sex on legs’.”That causes Shelly to snort and give his friend, hismarriedfriend a look.





	Alone In A Crowd At First

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 Formalwear & Public sex

The ballroom of the Cairo museum is brightly lit. All around are well-dressed academics, explorers and general rich people grouping together in little clicks. Mouse has a little group of zoologists oohing and aahing of his tales, even ones who minored in animals not found in Jumanji. He’s practically shining as he talks, hands gesturing. Smolder, who looks unfairly good in a tuxedo that looks about to explode, has people of all kinds around him not that his gaze in on any of them. And Ruby has conquered the dance floor, her flowing dark blue dress creating a fabric river as she dances. Shelly smiles sadly as he watches it all.  
  
The start of the night, celebrating the anniversary of the time they helped save Cairo, had been swell. People came up to talk to him. Chatting amiably with him about the ancient Egyptians and the pyramids. But slowly, or rather quickly; like blink and they’re gone, he was left alone. Abrupt goodbyes and hasty retreats. It left him feeling diseased. He drains the glass in his hands and looks for a waiter carrying more.   
  
“Why do you hide in the corner, my friend?” Saleh asks as he approaches. Two glasses held in his hands. Shelly gratefully takes the glass held out for him. The wine the museum chose for the event is a fine white that tickles on the way down.

  
“Because every time I start to talk to someone they quickly change their minds. Often cutting off their sentence to stutter out goodbyes. I was having a lovely conversation with Doctor Karson the sect of Sebek worshipers that we both study for a time when she mentioned food and fled in the opposite direction of the buffet.”   
  
Saleh laughs loudly, head thrown back and body shaking. Clapping Shelly on the shoulder he sobers a little, a mischievous smile on his aged face.   
  
“My friend, your young Seaplane glares at them until they leave.”   
  
Shelly blinks. Searching out Jefferson who is missing from the ballroom. Where his young lover has run off to he doesn’t know.

  
“Jefferson? Why on earth would he do that?”

 

He has a small inkling. Remembering the confessions of being selfish. Of wanting Shelly all to himself.

  
“Oberon, you are what I believe the young people call ‘sex on legs’.”   
  
That causes Shelly to snort and give his friend, his _married_ friend a look.   
  
“What?”   
  
“According to my wife, that tuxedo really shows off your rear and the color makes your eyes pop.”   
  
“I do believe she is mistaken.”   


 

It’s a simple tuxedo. Nothing overly embroidered or colorful. Saleh raises an eyebrow.  
  
“My wife has a fine eye for academics thank you. She found me after all.”   
  
Shelly takes in his friend. Greeting hair, slight chub but tall much taller than Shelly, and a kind face. And has to agree, if he were into older academics instead of younger pilots the curator would be a fine prize.

  
“She’s the one who suggested I get Jefferson jealous last time because she knew that look. Someone who wants but does not think they can have. And she grew tired of you looking sad.”   
  
“I knew you were looking smug!”   
  
Shelly jumps as Jefferson appears behind Saleh.   
  
“Indeed,” Saleh agrees with a wink. They continue talking for a bit before Saleh excuses himself. Has to make the rounds and talk to everyone. Jefferson places a hand discreetly on Shelly’s waist. He tugs Shelly deeper into the corner of the room. There is a lusty look in the younger man’s eyes. A look that makes Shelly’s knees shake and his heart thump in his chest. Kisses are peppered all over his face.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare them all away,” Jefferson admits when he pulls away. Face red at the hands slipping down, down, down Shelly can’t speak.

 

“You look so fucking hot like this. A rare treat you know? It fits your body leaving nothing to the imagination. I just wanna fuck you so bad,” Jefferson continues hands slipping under Shelly’s jacket.

 

“Don’t be too loud,” is his only warning before the hands are in his pants. They grab his cheeks. Massaging it. Then a dry finger prods at his entrance. Shelly gasps, pushing his face into Jefferson’s neck. It hurts a little. Not much. They had had sex the night before so he’s still a little loose.

 

“The way you lit up? It took all my willpower not to come behind you and push down your pants. Wanted to fuck you right then and there.”

 

He’s humping against Jefferson’s leg and another finger joins the first. They shouldn’t be doing this here. Where anyone can see. But he can’t, doesn’t want to tell Jefferson no. It feels so good.

 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he whispers almost brokenly as the fingers press against his prostate.

 

“You’re not going to be able to go out on the floor when I’m done with you.”

 

“Yesss.”

 

Jefferson’s eyes scan the room behind them and a third finger is added. Moving inside Shelly quickly.

 

“I want to take you back to our room and fuck you. Have you on your knees, pants only half off and shirt and jack still on while I slam into you.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

He’s biting his lip to keep from moaning. His climax is building and building and Jefferson is still talking. Whispering in his ears.

 

“It’s so tempting to take you to one of the tables here and bend you over.”

 

Shelly whimpers and when Jefferson twists his fingers just right he comes.

 

“Best fancy gala ever,” Jefferson says kissing his cheek.

 

“Saleh lent me an office if you really want to bend me over a table,” Shelly says calmly. Jefferson has removed his hands and is now looking at Shelly in wonder. The cartographer smiles cheekily and gestures to the door.

 

“I really do,” the pilot whispers reverently grabbing Shelly’s hand, hurrying toward the door.

 

Neither of them notices the eyes watching them flee the party.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
